


need your loving tonight

by sweetillusion



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: It takes Rami awhile to notice that he's going into heat. Luckily, Joe is willing to help him out.





	need your loving tonight

**Author's Note:**

> There's a tiny hint of Gwil/Rami in this. It's not enough to tag the pairing, but I figured I'd mention it in case anyone wasn't into it.

It takes him awhile to notice something is wrong.

The press tour has been hectic. Their itinerary is packed full of interviews and events, leaving them barely any downtime. Rami is already running on a lack of sleep by the third day, and he wants nothing more than to spend a full day in bed. His entire body hurts, and he’s had a low grade headache for the past two days.

Worse, he looks as terrible as he feels and his mood keeps shifting rapidly. He spends his days feeling restless and irritable, and he goes through occasional stints of melancholy, followed by a desperate need for physical affection. 

Joe and Gwil notice almost immediately, and they keep shooting him worried looks as the days go on. When they ask him about it, Rami tries to wave off their concern. “It’s stress,” he says.

“You can talk to us if anything’s wrong,” Gwil says. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rami insists. “I’m just tired.”

Joe makes a sympathetic noise and rubs at Rami’s back. Rami practically melts into the touch. “We can ask for a day off,” Joe suggests. “It’ll give us all some time to relax.”

“No,” Rami says. “I don’t want the press tour held up because of me. I’ll be fine. I just need to sleep it off.”

From the looks on Gwil and Joe’s faces, neither of them truly believe him.

He’s grateful, though, that they’re both accompanying him on the second leg of the press tour. Rami finds himself relying on their support more than ever. They seem to have an innate ability to hone in on when he’s feeling particularly uncomfortable or upset, and neither of them show any hesitance in giving him the physical affection he craves. They’re also both more than willing to take control of the interviews, giving Rami a short reprieve from answering questions.

The studio has been insistent that they hit certain talking points and avoid discussing certain subjects during the press tour. Between following those rules and then dealing with the monotony of repeatedly answering the same question, it’s no wonder that he’s exhausted and irritated. Doing press has always been his least favorite part of his job.

So, really, it’s not all that surprising that Rami chalks up his mood to the stress of doing promotion. 

 

 

There are other signs, of course.

Rami seeks out Joe and Gwil more frequently than normal, snuggling into their side when they’re out for dinner or in a cab on the way to their next event. He settles himself between them during interviews, close enough that their thighs or arms brush whenever they move. 

He spends one night cuddling with Gwil on the sofa in their hotel room, drifting in and out of a daze as Gwil strokes a hand along the length of his back. They’re watching a movie, but Rami’s mind is so muddled that he can’t even process what they’re watching. 

The next night is spent curled up in Joe’s lap, basking in Joe’s familiar, comforting warmth. Joe’s touch alone makes a quiet yearning swell up inside him, but the way Joe strokes his hair and murmurs soft words of comfort and praise makes Rami shiver with pleasure.

Rami has always been physically affectionate, and cuddling with his castmates isn’t anything too out of the ordinary. But it’s the intensity that he craves their presence that really should clue him in to the fact that something’s wrong. There’s a deep-seated longing within him that has him leaning towards Joe and Gwil whenever they’re nearby, itching for their hands on him. 

Rami can justify the way he cuddles up to Gwil during the middle of an interview, resting his head against Gwil’s shoulder and patting his bicep, as nothing more than affection between castmates. And he can justify the way he drapes himself over Joe when they’re allowed short breaks in between sessions as a familiarity borne of eleven years of friendship. 

It isn’t until he has a passing, idle thought of how nice it’d be to have them both fuck him at the same time, hard and rough and quick, that Rami realizes what’s happening.

He’s going into heat.

 

 

He’s horrified, naturally.

He should have realized what was happening. The symptoms are always the same and it’s not like this is the first time he’s gone into heat.

His heats have always been perfectly timed to occur after his film schedules or press tours end. But he’s been on suppressants for so long that he’s forgotten what an unexpected heat feels like.

When Rami finds his suppressants in his suitcase, unopened and ignored, he feels a well of shame rush through him. He was so good about taking them religiously during filming, so careful to make sure that he didn’t go into heat.

It’s not that he’s ashamed of his nature or that the studio is forcing him to hide. His status isn’t a secret. While there are clauses written into contracts allowing for necessary medical leave in the case of expected (or unexpected) heats and ruts, it’s also not unusual for actors to take suppressants while they’re working.

Rami has always preferred taking suppressants while he’s on set or doing press. It makes focusing on the job easier. He always sets aside a week or two afterwards so he can wean himself off the suppressants and let his body readjust.

But in the havoc of this press tour, he’d somehow forgotten to take his pills. He can’t believe he’s been so careless. 

It’s not a big deal, he knows. His publicist will understand. The interviewers and event coordinators will understand. Joe and Gwil will definitely understand.

He keeps repeating this to himself as he calls his publicist, swallowing down the mortification as he explains why he won’t be able to attend any interviews for the next several days. 

“Do you need anything?” she asks. He hears the unanswered _are you going through this alone?_ and _are you okay?_ , and he feels himself flush in embarrassment.

“I’ll be fine,” he says. 

She sighs, her displeasure clear over the phone. “I’m ordering some supplies for you. I’ll have someone drop them off at the hotel.”

Rami barely gets out a thank you before he hangs up, absolutely mortified.

 _It’s fine_ , he tells himself. There’s a first time for everything. Plenty of other actors have gone through heats while on set or during a press tour. It’s nothing to be worried about.

He turns off his phone and locks the door to his hotel room and keeps telling himself that everything will be fine.

 

 

Rami wakes halfway through the night. He’s sweaty and flushed, and there’s a small tremor of desperation winding its way through him. He strips out of his clothes, tossing them on the floor, and sighs when the cool nighttime air hits his skin.

He hasn’t reached a full heat yet, but he knows he’s close. There’s also something deep in his gut that tells him this heat is going to be worse than normal, most likely a side effect of being on suppressants for so long.

He can’t do this alone. 

He doesn’t _want_ to do this alone.

Rami makes a split second decision before turning on his phone. He has a few missed calls and several messages, but he ignores those in favor of swiping down to find Joe’s last message.

His fingers hover over the keyboard before he types out a quick text and hits send.

_In heat. Need you. Please hurry._

 

 

Rami wakes to the sound of someone banging on the door.

He whines, not wanting to get out of bed, and huddles further underneath the covers. The silk sheets feel soft and decadent against his naked skin and he slowly ruts against the mattress, trying to relieve the pressure building in the pit of his stomach.

His phone rattles on the table next to him, startling him into awareness. He fumbles for it, staring blearily down at the numerous missed calls and messages. They’re all from Joe.

Which is when he remembers the text he sent last night. _Shit_ , he thinks.

“Rami? You okay in there?” Joe’s voice is muffled through the door, but the concern in his voice is evident. 

“Give me a second,” Rami says. He’s shocked by how hoarse and scratchy his voice sounds.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he stumbles from the bed to the door. His hair is damp with sweat, his curls sticking to his forehead. He’s pale and clammy, and his eyes are wide and glassy. He can feel how slick he is already, and the closer he gets to the door, the worse it gets.

When he opens the door, Joe takes one look at him and says, “Fuck.”

As soon as Joe steps inside and locks the door behind him, he gathers Rami into his arms. Rami immediately buries his face in Joe’s neck and drinks in his deep, heady scent. He smells undeniably like an alpha, and that calms Rami enough that he’s able to say, “I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to happen until after the press tour.”

Joe places a hand on his cheek, tipping his face up. “You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Rami leans into his touch, eyes fluttering shut. “It’s a bad one. I can’t… I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re not alone. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be here sooner,” Joe says, stroking the jut of Rami’s cheekbone. His voice is warm and apologetic. “I turned my phone off last night. I didn’t get your message until this morning.”

“I didn’t know who else to ask,” Rami says. 

Which isn’t exactly the truth.

He could have asked Gwil. Rami knows that Gwil would have agreed in an instant, and he’d have been an absolute gentleman about it. He’d have been kind and sweet, and he would have given Rami whatever he asked for.

But Rami wanted Joe. Given the option, he’ll always choose Joe. 

This isn’t the first time he’s asked Joe to see him through a heat. It happened twice back when they were filming _The Pacific_ , once during the awards season a few years later, and then again several years after that when Rami knew they were both unattached and in New York at the same time.

They haven’t been together for about five years now. Rami misses him.

“You don’t have to,” Rami says. It’s difficult to form a coherent sentence when all he wants to do is lie back and offer himself up to Joe, but he manages to add, “I know it’s been awhile and you might have someone—”

Joe silences him with a kiss. “As if I’m capable of saying no to you,” Joe says, smiling against his mouth. 

Rami sighs into the kiss, pressing himself as close to Joe as he can possibly get. Joe’s clothes create a delicious friction against his skin and before he realizes what he’s doing, he grinding up against Joe’s side, letting out a series of low, quick whimpers. 

There’s a wild possessiveness unfurling inside him, and not only does he want Joe’s scent to cover every inch of his body, but he wants to cover Joe in his own scent. He wants everyone to know that they belong to each other. He delights in the idea of Joe’s scent lingering on him for days after his heat ends, marking him as taken and claimed.

“Please,” he begs, squirming against Joe. He doesn’t think about how shameless he must look, naked and in heat, rutting up against a fully clothed alpha. “Joe, come on. I need you.”

“Calm down, sweetheart,” Joe says. He gently dislodges Rami, smiling when Rami tries to lean back in, whining at the loss of contact. He taps Rami’s side and nods in the direction of the bed. “How about you go get comfortable while I get undressed. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Rami says. There’s a _yes, alpha_ that wants to leave his lips, but he manages to choke it back.

He feels his heat sickness rush back the minute he steps away from Joe, making him dizzy and disoriented. It’s a struggle to make it back to the bed without Joe guiding him. The base, primal part of his mind doesn’t understand why an alpha would be in the same room as him and not be by his side. 

The more rational part of his mind tells him to be patient. 

Rami crawls onto the bed, whimpering when he hears Joe undressing and his clothes dropping to the floor. Without thinking twice, Rami places a pillow beneath his knees and arranges himself so that his face is pressed against the bedsheets and his ass is raised in the air. 

It makes him feel debauched and needy and wanton, even more so when he hears Joe suck in a sharp breath.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispers. “Look at you.”

He trails a finger around the rim of Rami’s hole, and it comes away wet with Rami’s slick. “You’re already so wet for me, aren’t you? Just a needy little thing.”

He slides a finger into Rami, before adding a second and then a third, pumping them slowly. “Tell me what you need,” he says. 

Rami releases a shuddering breath. “I need you,” he says, voice strained. “I need you to fuck me. Tell me how good I am.”

He knows he’s already loose and pliant. His heat has seen to that, opening him up in preparation of taking an alpha’s knot. He doesn’t know why Joe is teasing him. He lets out a small, frustrated sigh and tries to look up at Joe.

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” Joe asks, crooking his fingers and making Rami keen loudly. “Want to be my good, sweet omega?”

“Yes,” Rami promises. He’s so desperate that he thinks he’ll promise to do anything Joe asks. “I want to be good for you. _Please_. I need you. I need—”

The rest of his words are swallowed in a gasp as Joe slips his fingers out of Rami. Before Rami knows what’s happening, Joe has flipped him onto his back. Rami blinks up at him in surprise.

“I want to watch you,” Joe murmurs as he stares down at Rami, desire clear in his expression. 

Rami whines, deep in the back of his throat, when Joe’s cock finally slides into him. Rami’s so open and wet, and he eagerly presses himself against Joe, trying to meet each of his thrusts. He cants his hips up, spreading his legs wide, trying to take in as much of Joe as he can. 

“You look perfect like this,” Joe says. “Such a beautiful, good boy.”

“Yes,” Rami moans, rocking against him. “Perfect.”

Joe laughs, angling for a deeper, rougher thrust. He curls an arm underneath Rami’s lower back and tugs him closer until he bottoms out. A strangled moan escapes Rami as his legs coming up to lock around Joe’s waist. 

“You’re so desperate for it,” Joe pants. “So eager to be mine, is that right?”

“Only yours,” Rami agrees. His brain is hazy with need, and the more Joe fucks into him, the more he starts rambling, urging Joe on. Rami’s pants and whines are intertwined with a litany of _more_ and _please_ and _harder_ as he’s overcome with the overwhelming need to be bred and claimed. He feels filthy each time Joe praises him, calling him good and beautiful and needy, and it makes a spark of pleasure flow through him.

He clutches at Joe, looping his hands around his neck and scraping his nails across the muscles of his shoulders. Joe hisses, leaning down to nip at Rami’s lower lip in warning.

“It’s okay, darling, I’ve got you. You’re doing so well. Be patient.”

But Rami doesn’t want to be patient. He digs his fingers into Joe’s shoulder and arches into his next thrust. “Come on,” he whines. “I can take it.”

He pushes desperately against Joe and throws his head back, baring his throat in a sign of submission. Rami stares up at Joe with half-lidded eyes, watching Joe’s expression darken with want.

“You little tease,” Joe growls. He twists his hips, thrusting into Rami with a renewed vigor as he leans down to suck a mark on Rami’s jaw. He nuzzles into Rami’s throat, scenting and marking in a way that makes Rami quiver in pleasure. Rami cups a hand around the back of Joe’s neck, threading his fingers into his hair to keep him in place.

“You want it?” Joe asks. There’s a tentative note in his voice, and Rami feels a rush of affection that Joe has enough presence of mind to ask permission.

“ _Yes_ ,” Rami says. He can’t think of anything he wants more.

Rami can feel Joe’s knot swelling inside him, and it makes him feel so full, his cock twitching where it’s trapped against his stomach. He grunts when Joe rocks his hips forward and comes in a series of long spasms.

It feels _divine_. 

But it’s still not enough. He whines, pushing against Joe’s knot until his thighs burn from the stretch. “ _Please_ ,” he begs. “Do it. Mark me.”

Joe bites down hard against his throat, right over his bond mark. “Mine,” he whispers, and his voice is so unbelievably tender.

It sends a jolt through Rami, and he comes with a long moan, spilling onto both their stomachs. He feels shaky and wrung out afterward, and he’s barely aware of Joe rolling him onto his side and pulling him against his chest. Rami lets out a whimper whenever he shifts and feels Joe’s knot still inside him, thick and tight. They’ll be stuck like this for awhile, and he wants to savor every second of it.

“You okay?” Joe asks softly.

Rami nods. He feels content and satiated, but there’s still a low burn deep inside him, indicating that his heat isn’t entirely over yet. He knows it’s only the first round of many, and that they’ll be holed up in this room for the next several days. When he apologizes for it, Joe places a kiss on his shoulder, stroking his side gently.

“Nothing to be ashamed about,” Joe says. “You were so good for me, sweetheart. _So_ good. I’ll be happy to see you through the next couple days.”

Rami smiles at the endearment, and twists around to looks at him. “Really?”

Joe brushes the sweaty curls from Rami’s forehead with a smile. “Of course.”

His fingers trail down to swipe against the imprint on Rami’s throat. Rami shivers when Joe gently strokes the mark. It’s temporary, not a full mating bond, but enough to keep Rami settled and connected to Joe until his heat ends.

“You ever think about it?” Joe asks. There’s a hesitancy and wistfulness in his voice that makes something in Rami’s stomach twist. “Bonding permanently with someone?”

“Yes, a few times.” It slips out before Rami can help himself. He flicks his eyes up to Joe, biting down on his bottom lip. “Whenever we’re together.”

Joe breathes out his name, his tone full of wonder. “Are you serious?”

Rami nods, feeling unexpectedly shy. “I’ve never considered anyone else.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Joe says, resting his forehead against the back of Rami’s neck. “We’ve wasted so much time, you know. I’ve been pining after you for _years_.

Rami laughs. “Seriously? I had no idea.”

He yelps in surprise when Joe suddenly shifts, rearranging them so that Rami is lying on top of his chest. He tilts his head up to kiss Rami, gentle and slow, infusing so much emotion into the kiss that Rami’s left breathless.

“I’m in this for the long haul if you are,” he says.

His smile is so sweet and happy, and Rami can’t help but match it with one of his own. “Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, do not send this to the cast. The last thing we need is for Joe to send a tweet out to fandom asking what a/b/o is, okay? That would be horrifying.


End file.
